Love you like that
by sltoocoolish
Summary: Just other little ficcy that I've come up with. Songfic. Contains Sorato (well duh!), Takari, Kenyako and Jyoumi. Enjoy!


T.K. looked over to his brother for the fifth time that minute, wondering if he was having second thoughts about the whole thing. Hell, he was. It wasn't the kind of thing that he would imagine starting his first day at school doing, let alone his first day of High School. T.K. was shaken when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned to see Joe standing there, a huge smile on his face. T.K. knew that he must have been serious, skipping his first day at Uni to do this and this gave the young man courage. Ken stumbled out of the bathroom over the other side of the hall, still making gagging noises, signaling that he was as nervous as hell. The former digimon emperor walked over to them, holding his stomach and leaned against the lockers.  
"Who's smart ass idea was this?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Suck it in Ken, I'm the one who should be chucking." Joe said as he laughed. Ken lifted his head to look at the oldest digidestined, he was right. There was the chance that the holder of his heart was in love with Izzy, Tai or Matt as well as him. Matt strolled over to the small group, an air of confidence surrounding him.  
"You guys all ready?" asked Matt to which there was a round of nodding heads.  
"Great, then it'll start at the hour of the torture." he said laughing, the others joining him.  
"What'll happen?" came a loud voice, followed by another. The group looked up to see Tai and Davis walking up to them, the rest of the digidestined following them. All four looked at each other nervously, waiting for someone to save them from telling anyone. Especially with the girls around.  
"You had better not be planning any trouble T.K." Kari said in a warning tone, "The basketball coach won't be too pleased if his new star recruit ends up with detention."  
Matt chuckled at this exchange but was quickly relegated to being quiet when Sora placed an arm around his shoulder and told him in a low voice. "That goes for you too Matt."  
Matt flashed a mischievous grin at her as he raised his eyebrows and asked in an innocent voice, "Who? Me?!"  
Sora just grumbled and started to walk off, Matt's eyes following her until she went around the corner.  
It was at this point that Izzy looked up from his laptop and saw the others walking off to their homerooms before the assembly started,  
"So you guys actually going through with it?"  
Ken nodded his head, "That we are Izzy."  
"I wish you guys luck then. It's not going to be easy getting through the teachers."  
Matt and T.K. looked at each other with a grin before T.K. replied, "We've got that taken care of."  


*****In the teachers lounge*****  
"Well, we'd better get going and start this assembly. The sooner it's started, the sooner it'll finish." The principal, Mr. Sukai, announced as he put his cup of coffee down and stiffly got out of the chair. As he turned the door handle and pushed, to his surprise he found it wouldn't budge.  
"What the f..." he exclaimed as he started banging on the door.  
"What's up?" a teacher sighed as he looked over at the principal.  
"It's locked! It's been locked from the outside!" he yelled and soon other teachers joined him, trying to open the door.  
******************************

Ken, Joe, T.K. and Matt all snickered at the thought of the teachers trying to bash the door down.  
"We'd better get objective Alpha out of the way. Izzy, could you assist us?" Joe asked his friend, who nodded,  
"It will be my pleasure."  
With this, all five put their hands together and broke the huddle, separating into their different ways.  
Ken ran to the school office and waited in front of the secretary's desk patiently.  
"Can I help you Ken?" Mrs. Furikuo asked in her kind voice.  
"Yes, Mr. Sukai said to ask the students to go straight to the auditorium for the assembly. Something about  
wanting to get it over as soon as possible," the young man said with a big grin on his face.  
"Yes, that sounds like Mr. Sukai all right. O.K, thank you dear." she replied as she turned to the intercom system, Ken waited outside the office door until he heard the tell tale ding dong and the announcement that he and the other three were waiting for, after that he ran off down the hall and to the backstage of the auditorium. There he found Joe, Matt and T.K. already standing in front of their microphones, Izzy off to the side, queuing up the music and testing the lights. Ken took up his place next to Joe on the outer left hand side. Izzy peaked out of the corner of the curtain to see where about's the students were in relation to sitting down, it seemed as though everyone was where they were supposed to be. He walked over to the four and told them where the one's they wanted were. The third row back, first four on the right closest to the aisle.  
"I've done all I can guys. Good Luck!" Izzy told them as he walked back over to the control panel and turned on the sound system, pointed to the four and pulled up the curtain.  
The crowd grew silent until the girls saw the lead singer of the "Teenage Wolves" standing up on the stage. Matt walked up to the microphone and started talking,  
"The principal and other teachers are unavoidably detained at the moment, so they have given us the task of entertaining you people until they are able to make it here. So if you could all please be quiet, we could start."  
At his words, the hall grew silent and Matt nodded to Izzy to start the music. The soft sounds of a piano and the quiet tapping of drums could be heard through the speakers.  


T.K.'s singing * *,  Matt singing " ",  Joe singing / /,  Ken singing + +, All singing { }  
"They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true  
And one day a Prince Charming will come rescue you  
You like romantic movies and you never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet"    
/And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait not more/  
{I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Both Heaven and Earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
And show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that}

+I can love you like that+  
*I can love you like that*  
T.K. jumped off the stage and started walking up to where Kari was sitting.   
*I never make a promise I don't intend to keep*  
{So when I say forever}  
*Forever's what I mean*  
{Well I'm no Casanova}  
*But I swear this much is true*  
{I'll be holding nothing back}  
*When it comes to you*  
+You dream of love that's ever lasting  
Well baby open up your eyes+ Ken sang as he walked behind T.K. and up to Yolei, who had hearts appear in her eyes.  
{I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Both Heaven and Earth  
If you were my girl  
I would give you my heart}  
/Be all that you need/  
{And show you you're everything that's precious to me}  
/If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that/ Joe pointed his shaking finger at Mimi, and then brought it back to himself.

"If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you" Matt sang from the stage as he stared deeply into Sora's eyes.

+And if you want a man  
Who will understand  
You don't have to look very far+  
{I can love you}  
+Oh yeah+  
{I can love you}  
/Baby oh!/  
{I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Both Heaven and Earth}  
/If you were my girl/  
{I would give you my heart}  
/Be all that you need/  
{And show you you're everything}/ that's precious to me/  
{I can love you like that}  
/Ah, yeah I can love/  
{Make you my world}  
/Always kiss and hug/  
{Heaven and Earth}*if you were my girl*  
/My one and only girl/  
{Give you my heart}  
*My heart*  
"My heart"  
+My world+  
{And show you you're everything}  
+Oh, you're everything to me+  
{Love you like that}  
"Ah, yep I can love"  
{Make you my world}  
"If you love me love"  
{Heaven and Earth}  
/If you were my girl/  
*My one and only girl*  
{Make you my world}  
+My heart, my world+  
{Show you you're everything}  
Izzy slowly moved the mix and volume control down the panel and smiled. At least they had the courage to do something that he would never have had the guts to do, even if he did find someone other than his computers. The computer genius laughed when he caught sight of Tai's face, his jaw was literally resting on the ground and walked down onto the floor. A genuine smile crossed his face when he saw Mimi blushing as she walked up to Joe, who was still on the stage, looking at the microphone in his hand. Ken and Yolei were already almost making out in front of the entire high school. T.K. and Kari had settled on a more conservative hug and the young man laughing while spinning his new love around in his arms, much to the anger of Davis. Izzy watched as Matt just smiled one of his 'trademark' smiles at Sora and stepped of the stage, with Sora walking up to him. The two met half way, Matt picking Sora up in a hug and spun her around in the air before planting her on the ground and both kissed each other with such a passion that was even taking his breath away, as he was sure it was happening to the others in the hall.  
"I love you Sora, I have since the beginning." Matt whispered to her after they broke away. Sora smiled at him, making his knees go weak and hugged him tightly as she whispered back,  
"Me too Matt. I love you too."  
She then looked around them to see about a third of the girls in the hall with tears in their eyes, another third with a murderous look on their faces, directed at her, and the last third had a love sick look on their face, probably wishing that someone loved them.  
"You think that we'll be safe?" she asked with laughter in her eyes. Matt looked around them and reviewed the situation.  
"Yeah, I think we'll be alright." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eye as he kissed her neck and  
whispered, "but we might be safer if we head up to Dad's cabin for the weekend."  
"You have a dirty mind Matt Ishida." Sora countered in a low voice.  
"You have no idea." He muttered and was just about to kiss her again when the hall doors came bursting in.  
There stood all of the staff, looking very red in the face and quite out of breath.  
"Right! Now, I want to know who locked us in the staff room now or otherwise there will be detention for  
everyone for 3 weeks." Mr. Sukai yelled as the teachers blocked the main exit out. All the students looked at each other and ran straight towards them, leaving the teachers trampled in their wake.  
"Ouch! That must have hurt!" Tai winced, then his face brightened as an idea hit him and shouted, "Hey! Indoor Soccer Time!" and with that he and Davis were running down the corridor. The others made their way out of the school grounds and wandered off in their own directions. Matt and Sora took to walking back towards her apartment via the park when Sora suddenly asked,  
"Was it true?"  
Matt cocked his head and replied,  
"Was what true?"  
"That you guys locked the teachers in the staff room."  
Matt looked away as he blushed and muttered,  
"Yeah, it was." and started laughing, Sora joining him.  
"That's probably the most crazy thing that anyone has ever done for me and I'm flattered that you love me like that." With that, Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly.  
"So am I Sora, so am I."


End file.
